Anything For His Carebear
by darkgirl3
Summary: After Damon about kills Caroline she ends up in Tyler's bed. Instead of kicking her out he takes care of her because he is nothing like Damon. He would never make her scared for her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Anything For His Carebear**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, mention of Mason.**

**Summary: After Damon about kills Caroline she ends up in Tyler's bed. Instead of kicking her out he takes care of her because he is nothing like Damon. He would never make her scared for her life. Takes place during season one**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the writers and creators of the show and books. Tyler isn't dating Vickie and hasn't been either. Please leave a review if you can. They feed my muse. **

Caroline didn't want to go home so she had gone upstairs after Damon had attacked her. She had convinced Elena she wanted to go back to the party. She hadn't wanted to, but home wasn't an option. There she would be alone and she couldn't be alone there right now. She had held onto Elena until she had gotten herself under control.

Under control didn't mean that she wasn't still scared. She had almost been killed right then and there because of Damon. She found her way to one of the bedrooms upstairs not caring whose room it was. She laid down on the bed letting more tears out wishing she hadn't fallen for the wrong guy yet again.

Tyler was bored and tired of the stupid party. It was always some party every month it seemed the town would think of some stupid thing to celebrate. He'd wanted to get into the whiskey, but that was out. It was why he was walking into his room now to get out of the damn suit and get his flask.

He had spent some time out there so he could say he had made an appearance. How the hell he had stayed sober he didn't know, but he'd promised his mom not to do anything. Promising her meant something, but he didn't give a shit if he'd told his dad that. His dad didn't give a crap what he did long it wasn't embarrassing the family.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

He got his clothes off and a pair of thin pants on before he even noticed that somebody was lying in his bed. He walked over to the bed looking down at Caroline. She was asleep, but he could see the tear stains on her face and there was dried blood on her neck.

He didn't know what had happened, but he could see bite marks on her neck too. Her shawl had slid down while she'd been asleep and the bite marks were noticeable as well. "What the hell," he said; he couldn't believe that somebody had hurt Caroline.

Tyler went to the bathroom getting a wet cloth coming back and cleaning the blood away from her neck. She had to be exhausted if she wasn't waking up when he turned her so he could clean her neck wound. He'd heard about the animal attacks on the news, and he remembered what Matt had told him about his sister.

He just couldn't believe that Caroline would be walking in the woods alone. It was not like her at all, she hated the woods at night. He remembered the times they'd played hide and seek after dark. She had punched the hell out of Matt and him when they scared her. Sometimes he swore he could still feel the bruise even now.

Caroline didn't even move when he took her shawl off putting it on the end of the bed. He wanted her to be comfortable as she slept so he took that off and let her hair down. He pulled her shoes off putting them on the floor. He found a clean spot on the wash cloth wiping her make-up away gently. "You look better without it," he said even though she couldn't hear him.

They'd been taking care of each other for years. She was there every time after his dad took his anger out on him. He was there when her dad left to be with some guy named Steven. She gave him hell all the time when he did something stupid, but it wasn't out of disappointment or anger.

When she yelled it was to stop him from doing something stupid. He sometimes wondered if she talked to his Uncle. He missed Mason being around; he'd left when he'd been 12 for the second time. That didn't mean he had stopped talking to him or told him things in the last few weeks that some would think were insane. He'd thought Mason was insane at first with the whole family curse thing.

He had come up here for another reason too; it was to watch the video he would probably have by now. However, it had to wait because Caroline needed his help. He couldn't do anything for Mason since he wasn't there, but he could take care of Caroline again. He was glad that he could after two months of trying to get with her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Caroline woke up feeling arms wrapped around her and she didn't want to open her eyes thinking it was Damon. She thought he had found her, taken her away, and was using her as his prisoner again. She bit down on her bottom lip trying not to start crying, but she couldn't help it.

It didn't take long for them to turn into sobs remembering the night before. Her entire body was shaking and she tried to catch her breath, but it was hard. The only thing she could feel were the fangs in her neck as Damon drunk until he yelled out. She didn't know why he had yelled in pain, but she was so thankful.

"Care, I'm sorry?" Tyler had woken up when she started shaking and he moved so he wasn't so close, but still next to her. He hadn't meant to get tangled around her while they had been sleeping. If she'd been attacked it probably had scared her.

Caroline rolled over hearing Tyler's voice before she sat up. She hadn't meant to end up in his room, but she was glad it was him beside her. "I messed up so badly, Ty," she said, "I thought I was going to die," she could see her life passing by her as Damon drunk from her and it all came back to the person beside her.

She had told herself if she got to do things over she would change. If she lived then she would tell him she loved him. He was her Matt, because they had been friends since kindergarten. They just hadn't given it that chance at more, it had almost happened freshmen year, but it never happened. She just couldn't figure out why he hadn't asked her out or why she hadn't.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her, "I got you, nobody's going to hurt you again," he wasn't sure if it was Stefan's brother or an animal that had hurt her, but she was scared to death. He hadn't seen her this bad since her dad had left. She hadn't been scared then though, but he'd sat with her all weekend just watching bad TV with ice cream.

Caroline held onto him tight scared that if she let go he wouldn't be there, "Don't leave me," she couldn't take it if he left her now.

"I'm not," he said back kissing the top of her head, when she wanted to talk he would be here to listen, but he knew she wouldn't right now. He laid back with her his arms around her telling her it was going to be okay. He would make it okay, he hated seeing her like this. He was going make ever who hurt her pay for it that was for sure. He'd never told her, but he loved her, and it wasn't a sibling love either.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler didn't go back to sleep that night, he stayed awake holding Caroline. He didn't want her to wake up scared again. He just wanted her to know she was safe with him beside her. He had seen all the bite marks on her body that were showing. He couldn't believe that somebody could do that to her. He had seen the guy she had come with because he'd been just outside the door.

The guy looked about Mason's age and he was doing god only knew what to Caroline. He remembered last month when he'd asked her out, the guy had been there too. He had been the one told him to buzz off; Caroline didn't need him for anything.

He should have known something was wrong then because she was his best friend. The only thing he knew about the guy was that he was Stefan's brother. He didn't like Stefan; he'd taken his best friend's ex- girlfriend, but his brother he despised.

Caroline didn't open her eyes right away, but she knew she was safe because she could smell Tyler's scent. She had it engraved into her brain since those weeks after her dad had walked out. She would never forget that scent, it was him with just hint of something else. She figured it was the body wash he used, because he didn't wear cologne or aftershave. She breathed in deeply as she snuggled closer to him not wanting to have to leave the safety of his arms.

"Can I just stay here forever?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't turn her down. They hadn't talked much since she'd started dating Damon and she hated that. She hadn't meant to push him away, but she blamed her ex. She knew he did something to her to make her not talk to Tyler. She had wanted to tell him everything, and then she felt like she couldn't.

"If you want, I don't mind waking up with you beside me," Tyler said moving a strand of her hair from her face. "It's Saturday, so no school, we could go get breakfast at the Grill?" he offered, he wanted to kiss her, but he would never do that to her when she was like this.

"Can we just stay here? I don't want to go anywhere," Caroline said, her fingers making circles on his chest. He had never put a shirt on because he'd found her in his bed that morning early. Moving meant what had happened was real, but if she stayed here with Tyler then it hadn't happened. She could pretend that Damon hadn't tried to kill her, that she hadn't even met him.

"Sure, I'll get us something out kitchen and come back," Tyler said before he got out of the bed. He didn't want to leave her, but to get food he had to. If he could make her forget what happened to her he would. He would give anything to have her forget what she had been through.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC **

**TBC/B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Anything For His Carebear**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, mention of Mason.**

**Summary: After Damon about kills Caroline she ends up in Tyler's bed. Instead of kicking her out he takes care of her because he is nothing like Damon. He would never make her scared for her life. He would do anything for the girl he loves.**

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything it belongs to the writers and creators of the show and books. Tyler isn't dating Vickie and hasn't been either. Please leave a review if you can. They feed my muse. **

It was Saturday so Tyler figured his parents would be gone which was perfect. He really couldn't answer any questions about why Caroline was in his bed. They hadn't had sex and the way she was, he wouldn't even think about that now. He just didn't need his parents thinking Caroline was a hooker or something.

He looked in the fridge and freezer finding little to eat. It was rare for them to eat at home on weekends and the house keeper had the weekend off after last night. Tyler got pancake mix out of the walk in pantry deciding that making Caroline pancakes would be better.

He found some strawberries left over from the night before and blueberries crushing them in a bowl. He mixed the pancake mix and berries in another bowl before stirring them up some more. He hadn't bought her any red velvet mix since she had stayed over months ago.

He knew it was her favorite cake, last year for her birthday he had left one in her locker. She had kissed his cheek giving him a hug. He had been glad to make her smile because her parents had been fighting and forgot all about her birthday. Their friends had made up for it though giving her a birthday party. His parents were out of town so he'd thrown it there.

It didn't take long for the pancakes to get done on the skillet before he put syrup and Redi Whip on the tray with butter. He took the half empty orange juice jug, and got two glasses out the cabinet. He put the few strawberries he had left on Caroline's plate. She could eat her weight in them and he liked watching her eat them. He always wanted to lick the juice off of her chin and neck.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

He picked up the tray going back up to his room finding Caroline standing looking in his mirror that stretched the entire length of the dresser. Caroline looked up from the mirror meeting his eyes.

She had taken her dress off and was standing in only her panties with her hair still down. She didn't have a change of clothes, but she had found one of his jersey's in the closet. She just hadn't put it on yet because she was looking to see if the bites had healed anymore.

"I made pancakes, not much else down there to eat," Tyler said watched her in the mirror till she turned around. He looked at her face instead of her breasts, which was completely unlike his usual self. On a few occasions he had taken a peak when she had thought he was asleep.

"That's fine," Caroline said giving him the best smile she could muster. He hadn't had to be nice to her after the last few months. However, he had taken care of her. He had cleaned the blood off of her and let her stay with him. He might be a jerk sometimes, but he was her best friend. "It smells good," he could cook and bake. She still remembered the cake he had made her.

Tyler moved over to the bed with the tray, "Sit, we eat then you can take a shower," he offered, "I didn't know what you wanted to drink so brought juice," if she wanted he would go back and get coffee, but she didn't object so he sat down.

Caroline sat down not bothering to get dressed; he had seen her in a bikini plenty of times. She also had seen him takes those sneak peaks of her. He had gotten her into bed one night after she'd drunk too much.

That night she hadn't even had anything under her skirt cause was too tight. She hadn't wanted to have any lines, but it didn't matter right now. She just wanted to eat and relax. She didn't have to worry what was going to happen or anything like that with Tyler beside her.

Tyler watched her eat for a few minutes before he started eating as well. He didn't know what to say or to ask her since she didn't want to talk. He could see more bite marks on her body since she only had her bra and panties on. He wanted to take them away, to make her forget what had happened, and make her remember something else.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

After finishing the breakfast that Tyler had made for them Caroline went to the bathroom. She had gotten a pair of his sweats and a hoodie he had offered instead of his jersey. It would be warmer than what she had picked out. Tyler had flipped the light on for her and found some candles too. They were the ones she had given him for when she was over. She loved the smell of candles and he'd do anything to make her happy.

Caroline bit down on her lip grabbing his hand before he left. "Stay, please," she said looking into his eyes hoping that they told him what he needed to know. She didn't want to be left alone. She was starting to feel better, but if he left then she would start thinking she wasn't here, and it would bring back the memories. He chased those memories away. He had kept the nightmares away while she had slept after she'd realized he was the one there.

Tyler nodded; he wouldn't leave her alone when she was pleading with him, with her eyes, for him to stay. "Let me get a towel and I'll be back," he ran his thumb over her hand before he kissed her cheek. He wanted her to know he was going to come back.

Caroline looked into his eyes again before she moved her hand to the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair before she took a risk closing the last inch between them. Tyler wasn't sure if he had dreamed it at first because she kissed him so quick, that he barely felt it, but she kissed him again. This time he knew he hadn't imagined it and kissed her back. He didn't want to scare her or remind her of anything that Damon had done.

"I'll be waiting," Caroline said letting go of him and stepping back. She watched him leave before she turned the shower on getting the water just right. She closed her eyes not wanting to remember the showers with Damon. She hated the fact that he had controlled everything about her. She never wanted to go back to being that girl.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

She didn't have to wait too long before Tyler was back and the thoughts from her mind vanished. He put the towel down on the counter top beside the sink and her clothes. "I'll sit here while you shower," he said hoping up on the other side of the sink.

Caroline looked at the shower then at him, "I can't shower alone," she said trying not to cry because she was had lived with feeling scared for so long. "Can, can you shower with me?" She asked hoping he wouldn't turn her down. If he was there she could face her fears, but not alone.

Tyler went over to her wanting to kill the bastard that had done this to his best friend. She was terrified of something simple as a shower. "Anything you need Carebear," he said using the name he had given her when they were seven. She had refused to go anywhere on Saturday mornings until The Care bears went off. It had annoyed him sometimes, but he found it cute now.

Caroline gave him the best smile she could muster before he wrapped his arms around her. She had cried herself to sleep that morning and she didn't think she could anymore. However, when she felt his arms around her she let the tears out again. He didn't let go as he told her it was going to be okay. He would take care of her. He'd do anything to get her back to the girl that used to punch him for pulling her hair.

Once the tears stopped again Caroline took her panties off opening the shower door. She didn't feel scared as she had before because Tyler was behind her. He had stripped down leaving his boxers on as he got in with her.

He didn't want to make her feel like something was going to happen because he wasn't Damon. Unless she started something he wasn't going to take advantage of her. Even if she did he was going to make sure she really wanted it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Tyler handed her the loafa she had left ages ago when she used to spend nights. He had never thrown it out in case she came back over. Caroline took it sitting it on the hanging basket he kept his soap and shampoo it. She stepped under the water getting her wet all over. It wasn't scary now that he was there with her.

Now that she was naked Tyler could see all of the bite marks and it made him sick. They were covering her body from her breasts to just above her knees, on her front. Her back they were from just below her shoulders down to her the bottom of her butt.

When she stepped out from under the water's spray he took the soap and loafa. He asked with his eyes instead of words looking for her answer to the silent question. Caroline nodded giving him permission to wash her body.

She turned so she was facing the shower head, pulling her hair around so it was out of his way. Tyler poured some soap onto the loafa before rubbing it against his hand first. He moved it against her back gently placing kisses where she had been bitten. Every bite mark he kissed before washing them. He wanted to wash them away for good, but this was the best he could do.

Caroline bit down on her lip trying to suppress a moan, but it didn't help, because it escaped anyway. She closed her eyes feeling his lips against her back and she knew what he was doing. He was trying to kiss away the memories of what Damon had done along with the marks. It wouldn't work the way he wanted it, but she was already feeling better.

Tyler washed her legs and the tops of her feet before moving in front of her going back up. He did the same thing to her front, placing kisses on every bite mark, before washing it. He kissed her inner thighs before moving to her stomach as he stood up. He finished his task kissing the tops of her breasts, "All clean," he said dotting her nose with the loafa making her squeal as the soap hit her there.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

"Tyler," Caroline said before she laughed, and it was a real laugh too, not the fake one she had given him earlier when he'd tried to make her laugh.

"That's my name," He grinned before stepping out of the way as the water from the shower head hit her body making her let out another squeal. She hadn't been expecting him to move.

She threw the loafa at him and he caught it before grabbing her as she about slid up too. "Thanks," Caroline said looking at him. He steadied her, his arms around her waist so she didn't fall. She could feel his breath against her, they were that close, and she wanted to kiss him again.

She wished that he had been the one at her car that night. She wished that he had driven her home and asked her out. Instead of crying again though she stopped wishing and kissed him again. She hope he knew what she wanted with the kiss.

Tyler wasn't expecting her to kiss him and about let go causing both of them to fall, but he didn't. He kissed her back gently as he moved so they were against one of the walls. He didn't want her to fall again or lose his own balance. They kissed for a good minute or more before pulling away gasping for air.

He looked into her eyes for an answer to the kiss. He didn't see much there besides want, "I don't want to hurt you, Caroline," he said.

"You're not, I want you here, Tyler," she said cupping his face, "You have taken care of me since you found me in your bed this morning," he had made her realize she didn't have to be afraid if he was beside her. "I want to leave this shower not afraid and the last two months washed away," she looked into his eyes hoping what she was saying was showing there too.

"Then I'll ask you this question again," Tyler said kissing her gently before pulling away again, "Go out with me Caroline Forbes, I'll keep you safe, nobody will hurt you again," he finished looking back at her. He wondered if she remembered he had asked her that weeks ago.

"Yes," she said, she could remember a similar conversation, but she thought it was her dream. Now, she was starting to think that Damon had done something to make her forget. "I'll go out with you, Tyler Lockwood,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC /B**

Once they were both clean from the shower they got out. Tyler tossed the clothes into the hamper, before taking his boxers off too. Caroline watched him get dressed as she did the same thing. She felt warm in his clothes breathing in his scent smiling. She knew why he smelt so good now; he had bought the soap she used. She hadn't asked him why, she knew why, and she had missed him too. The only reason she hadn't was because she had been compelled to forget.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tyler asked when he heard her crying again.

"He made me forget I loved you," Caroline said, she had been going to ask Tyler out, but Damon got in the way. She didn't know how she had remembered now, but it came back to her. It was like the shower had cleansed her memory and body too. "I was leaving The Grill to go to your house that night, I was going to show up in your bedroom and tell you," she shook her head because she couldn't believe she had forgotten how much she had loved him.

Tyler wasn't sure what to say, but he picked her up carrying her out of the bathroom going back to his bed. "Let's make you remember just how much then," he wanted to forget about the last two months.

Watching her with Damon had about killed him, but now he knew she hadn't wanted him at all. She had wanted him and it made things better. When he called Mason later that day, he could tell him he finally had the girl he loved. He finally would have his Carebear.

Caroline held onto him knowing that going to his room had to be her subconscious's doing. The one thing that she was for sure of was that Tyler was no Damon Salvatore. Tyler would never hurt her the way she had been hurt because he loved her. Damon had just used her for something she didn't know.

**BThe End**

**AN: I did not have them have sex for a reason in this story. I hope you all enjoyed./B**


End file.
